Amulet of Archimedes Old Version
by DreamsUnleashed
Summary: A new generation has come to Hogwarts, as well as a new mystery. These kids must travel across the lands of Scotland to find the keys to unraveling the mystery of this new prophesy. Romance will blossom, troubles will test kinship, and murder haunt you.
1. Prologue Prophesy

"Houses of red, blue, and green work together,

To solve a mystery in the land of heather.

With such house unity, what shall they face?

A dark lord risen will be the case.

As times grow troublesome, so will the weather."

Rosetta Weasley stood frozen staring at the door in front of her. It was partly open, the light from inside spilling out on her face. Professor Trelawney? She was sure it had been her third year Divination teacher's voice, she heard. With essay clutched in one hand, Rose tried to even her breathing as she stood still as stone. She wasn't sure what she heard, what is some sort of prophesy? It was odd, Trelawney wasn't using the voice she used normally; no, it was as if she was in a deep trance. Could this be why the Headmistress still kept her around? So she would always know what's going on before it actually happened? Perhaps the old coot was worth more that she seemed at first.

"This is the second prophesy this week, Minerva." Professor Flitwick said, concern wrapping itself in his voice. "Only before, she was talking about some sort of jewelry, maybe a necklace I believe." Rose closed her eyes, puzzlement written all over her face. A necklace tied to a dark lord. Well this wasn't something new but is it really so important that it was said in a prophesy.

"Miss Weasley? Please stop eavesdropping and come in." Headmistress McGonagall spoke, the door opening the rest of the way slowly to reveal her standing behind it. Heat flooded her check and she was sure that it not only made her ears red but also started to crawl down her neck. The Weasley blush, she had begun to call this curse of her heritage.

"Oh, yes, hello dear. Is that your extra credit essay we had talked about Monday?" Looking down at the floor while Rose shuffled forward to set the parchment on Professor Flitwick's desk. "Yes Professor." Rose couldn't lift her gaze to meet any of the professors' gazes. It might be the reason she hadn't been put in Gryffindor... She didn't have courage, bravery. Well, if she had courage it was buried way deep down in there.

The tension in the room was beginning to get quite thick, enough that Rose felt a lump deep in her chest. "Is that all, Miss Weasley, or don't you have some school work that needs done?" The new Transfiguration professor, Professor Miles Bletchley said, disdain etched in his voice. The former Slytherin had the select few he liked; and Rosetta wasn't one of them.

Rose turned and walked to the door, only stopping when she heard the Headmistress' voice speak up. "Miss Weasley, please try and forget what you might have just heard. No one else really needs to know.." Rose nodded, finally able to look back and give Professor McGonagall a timid smile before turning back and heading to her next destination. The library.

As Head Girl, Rosetta had certain privileges, like free access to the Restricted Section. Where else would someone have to look for some sort of dark necklace that a dark lord might be using? It seemed the only reasonable place to start.. This sort of information wouldn't be allowed to first years' access. Smiling at the librarian, she went passed many of the students that were looking through the regular parts of the library. She had been one of the many sitting there before. Past the several bookcases, Rose stopped at the gate that would stop visitors without permission from entering. It was a later edition to the castle, the gate replacing the flimsy rope that had been there when her parents were at Hogwarts. Headmaster McGonagall had made a few changes when she started her duty as the Head of Hogwarts.

Rose stared at the Restricted Section and she felt a chill go down her spine, her hand holding the gate open as she looked at the several bookcases. She had never liked this section. Who would have known that this was only the very brink of how much dark magic there was in the world. You wanted to stop people from becoming a dark lord? Well lock up all the information on dark arts. Wouldn't be too hard for a minister of magic to do, but it seemed all he did was sit on his fat arse. At least that's what her dad said about him.

"Get moving, Weasel, don't block the way all day. Some of us have work to do." Rose gritted her teeth at the sneering voice of Scorpius' Malfoy. Taking her own sweet time moving out of his way, she felt Scorpius' grow impatient and when chance arose, push past her.

"Malfoy." Rose said, toning her voice so it seem cold and distant. In truth, she was outraged that he kept on about the weasel bit. Having him as a co-head was simply infuriating. She had to deal with him day after day and in truth, she didn't understand the Headmistress' reason for giving him the title of Head Boy. Her cousin was just as good, no better candidate for the spot. "Should have known I'd run into you in the restricted section." Rose shook her head and started on her way to the dark objects section.

"I'm working on a essay, Weasel. I do not have to explain myself to you." Scorpius said, his tone full of authority. The only reason the Malfoys still had power was on the claim that they had been doing what they had to, to save their family from death and didn't completely excuse them, in fact it had taken years of charity work just to get them half way as powerful as they had been before. It was a good claim, better than the many that had claimed to be under the spell of an unforgivable curse. "Why is Ravenclaw's little princess in the Restricted Section? Your YOU not really up to keeping that good girl image, but have a dark side that your try to keep hidden?" Scorpius smirked at her and Rose cursed him.

"No, Malfoy…. I'm working on an essay about a debate in Defense Against the Dark Arts.." Rose lied, hoping she sounded much cooler than she felt. She felt on edge, wondering if he believed her. Defense Against the Dark Arts seemed a good excuse if there was any. Maybe, Malfoy just turned on his heel and went in the opposite direction as Rose was planning on going. At least that was a relief. Taking her own direction, Rose let her fingers graze over the dusty titles of the books. She looked over a few before pulling one out and sitting at the one of the tables set up at the restricted section.

Surfing through the pages, she looked over each object that was a necklace then loosened her description to anything that could be jewelry. Sighing, Rose figured that it really wouldn't be that easy. It wasn't like stories where they find the answer in the first book they find. Placing the book back where it belonged, Rose grabbed a few other books and set them on the table before getting comfortable.

It might have taken an hour, but Rose knew that she had searched many of the books that were located in the restricted section. She had long past figured out the reason that many people run their hands through their hair. It relieves stress without hurting anyone or anything. Too bad her red hair was too thick and too curly to run her hand through. "Still here, weasel?" Rose sighed and did her best to control herself..

"Yes, I haven't found what I'm looking for yet." Rose said, slowly rising and doing her best to slowly walk to the bookcase. She pulled out two more books before returning to her seat to find Malfoy' sitting on the table watching her. Rose met his eyes and couldn't wouldn't look away, not even to check how far the table was. Without saying too much, there was a thud and Rose quickly shut her eyes as she connected with the table. Her hands gripped on the edge of the table as she sat down. She knew Malfoy was enjoying this, in fact she heard his chuckles. Letting her hair fall to shield her face, Rose opened the book and pulled it under the shield of her hair.

"Smooth moves, Weasel." She could still hear the laughter in his voice, and it irked her. In fact, she was barely reading the words in front of her as she turned each page. She only stopped when she noticed a ink smudge next to a paragraph. She also thought she might see something else there. Forgetting Malfoy, Rose pulled out her wand and mumbled a spell of discovery. It uncovered anything that might be hidden at the thing you touched with your wand. Several circles were around the paragraph, so Rose quickly read through it.

Another magical object that is a myth would be the Archimedes Amulet. A necklace fashioned by the first dragon's scale with the Agrippa's Charoite in the middle. It is said that not only will it enhance your magical abilities but it will also allow you the power to be a metamorphmagus. It's said to have been lost somewhere in the moors of Scotland somewhere. Many have looked for this legendary necklace, but it has never been so it has been regarded as just a myth.


	2. Chapter 1

Rose stared at the page for a few seconds before swallowing. Her eyes shot up to Scorpius' whose gray eyes were reading the page unside down. She quickly changed the page and read through that, but her brain didn't register the information. It was too busy trying to make sense of the previous page. She didn't understand why someone would erase this page. The books in the library couldn't have it's pages ripped out, so the person really didn't want someone else to read about this artifact. What was so important about this certain paragraph?

"You've been staring at that page for five minutes now, Weasley. What's so interesting?" Scorpius' silk smooth voice pulled her from her thoughts, causing her to look at him in confusion for a moment. Realization dawned on her and she glared at him.

"Is it now a crime to stare at a page?" She asked, but turning the page and trying to ignore him. He really could be an idiot at times. He had the conceited Malfoy pride that her parents would talk about.

"No, but it certainly does make me wonder what fascinated you so much." Malfoy responded, still sitting on the table and trying to see past the shield of red curls. She could feel the heat on her head and back, and she swallowed. What was Malfoy's game right now? This was the longest that he willingly stayed in her presence.

"Are you trying to care?" Rose asked, turning the page and looking up at him. She frowned as a mixture of emotions fluttered over his face. Fluttered didn't seem the right word though. Scorpius had the same...masculine features of all the Malfoys. Fluttering seemed too feminine if you were to apply it to him.

"Your so hard to understand, Weasel." Scorpius said, standing and walking away. 'I'll never understand you either', Rose thought grimly, watching him leave. It would seem that just when she thought she had him figured out, he would do something expected. Other people weren't that complicated. She could almost guess what others would do before they even did it. They were predictable, almost manipulative if she wanted to use that information to her advantage.

Rose pulled out some parchment from her bag, and a new quill she had bought in a recent visit to Diagon Alley that summer. She didn't need to be carrying around ink bottles now, and she had had issues with that before, with the glass breaking and creating ink stains on her bag. The quill was linked to a bottle of ink that she kept locked up in her room. She would always make sure that it's at least half way full so she wouldn't run out during class.

She scratched down the page about Archimedes Amulet then re-erased it, just in case someone came to see if anyone had discovered it's existence. Her actions were better left a mystery to more than just her fellow students. There were few that were allowed in the Restricted Section at all, and even fewer that would be looking for dark objects, then one or two that would actually look in that book. She was that positive one in a millennium. Scorpius might be the two that was added, if he got his hands on it.

Rose put the parchment in her bag then hugged the same bag to her chest. She browsed some of the other books, just in case she Scorpius hadn't left when he left her. She didn't want to have to run into the git again. Once a day was one time too many for her. She only had one more year to put up with him then she was home free...unless he wanted to pursue a life in archeology. She wanted to uncover the past's secrets, the Atlantians were an advanced species that they had heard of.

What other civilizations could have been far more advanced than they are right now? It made her heart race! There was so much to learn from them.

Carefully, like the coward she was, she peered around the corner to the gate and hoped he wasn't in between the bookcases that she would have to pass by. Stealing herself, she started forward. She felt like a robot until she opened the gate to the restricted section, let herself out, then shut it behind her. It was only then that she let out a breath she hadn't known she was holding.

"ROSE!" Rose jumped sky high when Albus came to a skidding halt in front of her. "Jumpy much?" He asked skeptically, raising an eyebrow but not waiting for much of a response before continuing. "I have been looking for you everywhere, Rosie." She hated the nickname, and he knew that. "You got a howler." Rose grimaced. She knew what is what for too. This wouldn't be a pleasant experience, and a howler never was.

"How do you know it's a howler?" Rose asked, and the red envelope that nearly jumped out of Albus' pocket to get to her. "Mum..." She moaned in a whisper, holding it to closed as she ran out of the library. It might have earned her a shout from the librarian but it was worth it. She raced, with Albus trailing behind, outside and to a empty space of land before the howler wiggled itself out of her grip and began it's recorded message.

"ROSETTA MARIE WEASLEY!" It was diffidently from her mom, if it hadn't been apparently from the way the note was charmed to jump to her once she was close enough to it. "YOU ARE IN SOOO MUCH TROUBLE LITTLE MISSY! HOW COULD YOU THINK THAT YOU COULD JUST...JUST GO AND DO SOMETHING LIKE THIS AND NOT EVEN WAIT AROUND FOR THE CONSEQUENCES" 'Well, let's see. I had a train to catch...'"YOU WILL BE MISSING OUT WHEN I TELL EVERYONE YOU ARE NOT ALLOWED TO COME BACK HOME THIS CHRISTMAS!" Rose groaned, hating to have to stay at Hogwarts. Nothing happened, library was closed for rentals and the chairs there definitely weren't comfortable for time periods longer than two hours.

Rose pretty much ignored the rest of the howler, leaning against the brick walls of the castle with her arms crossed sulking. It ripped itself apart as the tirade ended, and Rose couldn't have been more grateful. Knowing her mother, she almost expected it to repeat the entire thing again at a high volume in case Rose had missed anything. Who would have thought defending your honor could be so...terrible. James had started it anyway, and she really hoped that he got a nasty howler too while he was away on a job interview in Moscow. Summer break hadn't been the best...

Staring at the ashes, Rose looked up at Albus. "You just had to bring it to me, didn't you?" She said accusingly. Albus put his hands up defensively and took a step back

"Hey, I've seen those things explode and it was either me finding you or figuring out what your mom charmed it to do if you ignored it Rosie." Again the nick name! Rose narrowed her eyes more at it before sighing. She would have done the same thing, so should she really blame him? No but she really wanted to.

"You seem to be in a bad mood, Rose, what's happened?" Albus asked, letting his hands fall at the sound of her sigh. Albus was like a brother to her, almost a twin since they had shared cribs as infants during naps. He was closer to her than her own brother.

"I ran into Malfoy in the library just a few minutes before you came up with that howler." Rose said, half way explaining her mood. There was also the little...secret that she had overheard. The prophesy. She still had to mull that over before she even thought of mentioning it to anyone, even Albus. She didn't want to bring something up she didn't understand.

Albus' body visibly tensed, and she should have gotten a better grade in Divination because she predicted exactly what he would be saying next.

"Did he insult you, again, Rose?" Rose sighed and didn't answer. What to say that wouldn't get him in detention. He was too protective of her, it was almost like she was a prized pet of his or something. He took the big brother thing to a rather absurd level.

"He said he didn't understand me, does that count as an insult?" Rose asked, raising an eyebrow at him nearly willing him to come up with something bad about that. He had said that, she remembered that part clearly.

Rose could tell that Albus was trying, and while he had a few ideas he would open his mouth to say it then reconsider. It might have been common sense, or it may have been the harsh look on his face that made him certain that she would have some sort of reply to it. Finally, he just stopped and slumped against a tree.

Rose smiled at Albus and dropped the subject of Scorpius...no Malfoy. Malfoy is what she called him even in her mind, or she may just slip when she was talking to him. It was in her blood to hate him, and she thought that it sounded silly in her own mind. He couldn't help his parentage, but he could help his arrogant attitude that her wand hand itched to hex out of him.

"Rose, hows being Head Girl?" Albus asked, obviously trying to switch the subject. She didn't blame him. Who wanted to talk about Malfoy anyway...not her...

Rose smiled a bit, looking over at Albus. "It's the best. I have my own dorm and it's a lot more private. I have to share the common room with Malfoy, yeah, but I'm glad that I can bring some friends in if I want. Of course, it means 'he' can too but they can be pretty easy to avoid them if we want." She said 'he' with as much contentment as she could. She can't believe she hadn't spoken to Albus about this in the week they had been there.

Things had just ambushed her. Her schoolwork, her studies, and her Head Girl duties all descended upon her that she barely had time to talk to anyone. This was her first breather, Saturday was a gift from heaven.

"Sounds great, can I see it?" Albus said, and she could tell from the longing in his voice that he had wanted to be Head Boy. Well, it was more than that actually. He had told her at the beginning of last summer that he hoped he would be Head Boy. They thought so much alike already, it would have been a much easier year. If Albus had been Head

Boy, and Rose was still Head Girl...well the year would have been fun.

"Of course, Al. Come on." Rose replied happily, starting the walk to her new room. Why they had the Head's common room so high in the castle were bloody Head's already had so much to do, they must want the Head's the be fit or something. Climbing up and down stairs was sure to bring her down at least one size that year. AND SHE DIDN'T EVEN NEED TO LOSE ANY WEIGHT! Now, it was up to her to make sure she ate enough to make sure her body weight stayed the same through the year. Just what she needed... something else she had to do. Pleasure.

Rose arrived at the Head's Common Room portrait, a picture of all the founder's in front of Hogwarts. Those were the very people that founded Hogwarts...Godric Gryffindor, Rowena Ravenclaw, Salazar Slytherin, and Helga Hufflepuff. "Jytsu." Rose whispered to the four that accompanied the rather large portrait and watched Albus gawk as the portrait swung upon slowly.

The Head's common room was the same size as Ravenclaw's common room, so really that much space hadn't surprised her when she walked in. What had surprised her was the emptiness of it. Grabbing Albus' wrist, she dragged him inside and shut the portrait door. "Welcome to the Head's common room." Rose announced proudly.

"Thought I smelt something distasteful." Scorpius' sneered from the lounging on the sofa in front of the fireplace. Rose rolled her eyes and turned her back to Malfoy, looking at Albus to see how he was taking everything. He seemed to have missed Scorpius' comment, it was either that or he simply didn't care.

He was looking up into the ceiling that contained the solar system. It showed where each planet and each star was at that current time. His mouth was wide open and she was half tempted to see if she could stick something inside there and see if he's notice. A Bertie Bott's every flavor beans would have worked nicely.

"Albus..." Rose whispered, poking Albus' side to try and gain his attention. "You haven't even seen the room I sleep in yet, it's very nice as well." Albus seemed to be right behind her as she led her way up the stairs and safely away from Malfoy's prying ears. "Poppyseed." Rose whispered the password and heard her door unlock. Opening it, she let Albus' eyes travel over it's contents.

She had a gold canopy bed with blue sheets against the back wall. There was a nice window sill for her to sit down and watch the sunset or sunrise in. She had a large vanity, though she mostly used it for extra bookends. The top was already half crowded with books from her classes that year. She might only need three classes to pass her final year, but she wasn't taking any chances on losing education.

"If this is the girl's room, wonder what Malfoy's looks like." Albus said, his voice still disdainful when he said Scorpius' last name.

"I wouldn't know, and don't plan on finding out. " Rose replied, crossing her arms and smirking at him. "Though, if you ask really nicely maybe he'll show you." Fat chance of that happening, but it had to be added. Albus' eyes lit up for a moment before he narrowed his eyes at her.

"Malfoy would rather toss me out of here entirely than show me his room. Don't think he swings that way, Rose." Albus said, sliding his hands into his pocket and chuckling. "Not that I exactly swing that way either."

Rose rolled her eyes and shoved him out of her room, shutting the door and hearing the almost familiar 'click' of the door locking behind her. She felt much safer with that lock in place on her door, in all truth. Perhaps she was just paranoid though, but once at home she swore something come inside her room while she was sleeping.

Sitting on the side farthest from Scorpius' Rose lounged in a chair and motioned for Albus to do the same. "Hows your dorm this year?" She asked, her tone soft so she wouldn't be overhead by the snake that was on the other side of the room.

"It's bigger than normal, actually. The beds are much more comfortable as well. Not nearly as nice as yours is, but it's pretty cool. I'm still rooming with Lorcan, Lysander, Raymond, and Frank again though." Rose laughed softly, what he said made her think that he had expected something different. She had been roomed with the same people until this current year, and if she hadn't gotten chosen as Head Girl she would be hidden inside her bed reading while the other girls gossiped around her.

"I'm sure this year will be great, Al." Rose said, reaching over to put a hand on his shoulder. She gripped it tight and let go, still smiling.

"Yeah yeah, for you. Your head girl..." Albus muttered, quickly poking her in the side with his finger and grinning at her. She squeaked, jumped an inch in her seat, and covered both of her sides with a glare sent Albus' way.

"What in Merlin's name was that for!" Rose demanded, her voice not quite as stern as she wanted because she was still grinning from Albus' little surprise attack.

"Shut it," came a voice from the couch across the room. Rose looked over at him and even though he would she and it was rather childish, she stuck her tongue out at him. Scorpius had ruined the fun moment...they deserved some sort of retribution.

Albus laughed at her and shook his head. "Your supposed to be seventeen, or have you forgotten?" He asked, smirking at her like an all knowing owl that is mocking you. She narrowed her eyes just the tiniest bit and raised her chin in defiance.

"I have not forgotten, Mr. Potter. I have simply...let myself go. I don't do that often enough. I mean, I'll be studying till my brain disintegrates

for the NEWTS. Before all that starts I would like to have some fun, don't you think?" Rose crossed her arms and let him deal with that.

"Yeah, I suppose you can have some fun now, but you can also have some fun in between your little all night study sessions." Albus retorted, bringing that up again.

"I only study all night on weekends, thank you very much. I'm a night owl, I remember more at night. It's only fair that I work to my advantage, don't you think? As for the in between, I can't have any distractions when I take my NEWTS. I have so many to do, and guess what? I Need O's in them all! Do you know how hard that is?" Rose asked, leaning back in her chest as if that was the end of the argument.

"You don't have to..." Albus started but never got to finish.

"Oh yes I do. My mom came back to Hogwarts and did that and I will as well. I have big plans, and I need to make sure that I can do pretty much anything if my archeology career doesn't fall through." Rose interrupted him by saying.

A small explosion was heard in the castle, and she wasn't sure if it sounded small because they were so high in the castle, or if it was just small near their floor. Lots of shouts and footsteps made her think that it may just be more serious that even her first thought had been. just small near their floor. Lots of shouts and footsteps made her think that it may just be more serious that even her first thought had been.


	3. Chapter 2

"Keep an eye on that Head Girl, Scorpius..." A raspy voice spoke from under his black cloak and into the darkness of the Malfoy Manor. Scorpius stood by the fireplace, the fire, only dimly lit after being lit several hours before. It was nearly two in the morning on that Sunday in England, and it was only the two of them awake as far as Scorpius knew. 'Oh why did I choose this weekend to come home?' Scorpius thought to himself. He'd have to spend more time next to the know-it-all red haired brat. Considering they were both Head's he was about to just put a silencing spell on her and get some real work done.

"Of course, sir." Scorpius replied dutifully, his voice almost mechanic and devoid of emotion. It must be a Malfoy family trait, Scorpius thought dryly, every Malfoy seemed to be able to do it. Scorpius kept his stance next to the fire, hands clasped behind his back staring at the dying embers. How he'd gotten himself stuck in this situation, he wasn't sure. He didn't care about the man or his beliefs, but it seemed he didn't have much of a choice in the matter. Neither him or his father wanted to dirty their hands, but with his mother 'on a vacation to the Florida Keys' they had to do what was needed.

"That is all." The raspy voice said in an ending to their conversation. There was the thud of the walking stick several times hitting the tiles on the floor as the man left, and only then did Scorpius relax from his position. He closed his eyes and let his shoulder's slump. Bloody insane man, coming and waking him up at midnight just to discuss what he was to be doing at Hogwarts. Of course, any other reasonable time had to be out of the question. He'd never seen the man's face before and only knew that the man was an older man, who walked with a solid wooden cane.

What interest he might have in Rosetta Weasley stumped him. He didn't think it really mattered to him, he had to keep his mom safe and if that weasel had to go down it was a win/win situation for him. Scorpius yawned and turned on his heel to head to his bedchambers. He idly wondered, as he put the fire out with a quick twist of his wand, if his father knew of the conversation that took place. Most likely not, Scorpius thought, else he would have been there with them. With another deep yawn, he left the library door open and quickly walked up the stairs and down a short corridor to his room.

Rose sat at the Gryffindor table that morning and talked animatedly with Albus, Lysander, and his twin who was over from the Ravenclaw table, Lorcan, about the costume contest that would happen on Halloween. It wasn't without people popping into what they would be doing and maybe even a little hint on how they were going to do their costume.

"I'm going to be a Wraith." Albus informed them, fixing his glasses since someone had rudely just bumped him forward into the table. "It'll be fun, I think. It's almost like a Grim Reaper, only the Wraith's aren't controlled by anyone and can do as they please." Albus said, trying to show that he had done some sort of research on his choice. "I'll have to find someone who can help me with the clothes though..." Albus murmured, and Rose wondered what sort of Wraith he would be trying to imitate.

"Lorcan is going to be the good one and I will be his doppelganger. He'll be in white and act nice, while I go around behind him and be his evil twin causing mischief." Lysander said, clearly excited. Rose had the itching feeling that he thought he would try and get away with pranks or just breaking things because he was 'in character'. A half amused smile fluttered onto her face.

"Rose, what you going to be?" Albus asked, looking at Rose. Rose felt herself blush just a bit as everyone else in the conversation and a few out of it looked at her as well. Rose forgot about the other people and smirked at Albus.

"That, my dear cousin, will be a surprise that you'll figure out at the contest." Rose told him, unsure if she was really going to go through with it. It was going to be a risk, and it was going to be difficult. She was going to have some help from another one of her cousins. As if on queue, Dominique waltzed over and sat by Lysander.

"Hello everyone." Her soprano voice rang like bells and Rose still couldn't help the pang of jealousy at such a beautiful voice. Hers wasn't beautiful, in fact it wasn't even near her cousins. Her voice was much lower than Dominique's, and wasn't too good at singing either while Dominique had been taught to sing as soon as she was able to talk.

"Hey Dominique." Rose greeted first, followed by a chorus of hello's from the others. Dominique smiled and flipped her hair back, clearly flattered by the sudden attention on her. "We are talking about the costumes that we're going to wear on Halloween." Dominique lit up instantly, a look of anticipation and excitement clear on her face. With Dominique, it was easy to tell what she was up to.

"I'm going as a D jinn." She told everyone, and there were a few looks of confusion on the fellow classmates face.

"It's a genie." Rose said, and a lot of them nodded and their look of confusion faded away. "It's a mythological creature that grants wishes." The rest of them looked impressed a bit, and even a bit wistful.

"It is not mythological." Dominique stated, her slight french accent coming out with her words. "There are some witnesses in France and India that state that a D jinn was seen and they had their wishes granted." Dominique sure was unique, but Rose didn't think it would be wise to try and argue with the person who was helping you with your own costume.

"Rose here won't tell us what she's going as." Albus stated, almost a pout in his words that made Rose smile. Dominique just looked over and shared a look with Rose before they both looked at Albus as he continued. "I'll be a wraith, and Lorcan and Lysander will be a human and it's doppelganger.

"I'm going to be a Naiad." A small voice said, coming from the direction of the Hufflepuff table. Sure enough, Molly Weasley was sitting there, turning around in her seat and watching them with a smile on her face. Rose smiled back and Dominique seemed to do her best not to scoff. "Typical choice for a female..." Rose heard Dominique say. Rose was surprised, Molly was her cousin too!

"Are you going to charm dry water to fall from your body?" Rose asked politely, seeing plenty of opportunities for a witch if she wanted to be a naiad. Molly nodded her head, her ringlets bouncing up and down at the motion.

"I was going to do that and I found a material, silk I believe, that flows like water and I'm going to use that as well. Mom has been teaching me how to sew for the past five years. I'm not fantastic but I think I can get what I want done." Molly confessed, a slight far away look in her eyes from where she was, no doubt, thinking of her idea for her dress. Rose smiled, Molly had dreams as wide as the oceans but she knew her limits and stuck to them. It was something she admired about her cousin.

It was then, over half done with their breakfast, that Scorpius Malfoy walked in. She guessed that he had just come from his house, because she hadn't seen him all weekend. She sometimes wondered where he went off too, and had heard he went off to his parent's house because he thought that Hogwarts wasn't good enough for him. She wasn't sure what to believe, since you never could know with rumors... Rose turned back to her cousins and added a few comments on what else they should add. She was glad that she had finally got Scorpius to agree to it.

Scorpius did a quick scan of the Ravenclaw table and frowned, after that he began a full search of the room. Where was that Weasley? Finally, he found her at the Gryffindor table. He felt a smirk pull at his lips. Rosetta Weasley wasn't brave, he knew that much from his brief acquaintance, if you could even call it that, with her.

He watched her for a moment before moving to his own house table. Sitting down, he quickly filled his plate and began to eat. "Fancying someone in particular?" Clarice Zabini whispered, moving closer to her ex boyfriend. She had been a year younger than him when they dated the past year and she had been a fake to the end. It had been her trying to get in his bed, rather than the other way around.

"No, not that it's really any of your concern." Clarice rolled her eyes at his comment. She had been popular before they dated, and really their dating was just for appearances. Clarice loved herself, and he was sure that she'd kissed a few mirrors after she did a thorough cleaning spell on it.

"I was trying to be helpful." Clarice stated and Scorpius' raised an eyebrow. "Oh don't look at me like that!" She exclaimed as he cut into his eggs. "I believe that everyone is entitled to help a friend every once in a while, just don't get used to it." Scorpius really was rather surprised, but didn't say anything. He hadn't even known they were considered 'friends'.

"I'm not fancying anyone, I've been recruited." Scorpius whispered softly, knowing that one of Clarice redeeming qualities was her ability to keep a secret. She smirked wickedly, and he was sure she had already guessed as much or at least wanted in on anything that she could use to her advantage.

"I won't tell a soul." Clarice promised, moving closer to Scorpius. He simply stared at her for a moment blandly before he continued to eat his food. "What have you been told to do!" Clarice whispered, then looked around to make sure that no one was really watching them.

Scorpius swallowed his food before smirking. "No outsiders knowing, it's his rule." Scorpius savored her look of disdain as she huffed and moved away to her group of friends. He ate the rest of his meal alone, much like he always did. He finished and left to get his books from his dorm then he was off to double potions. Oh the joy... He got to sit in a dark room with everyone sweating over cauldrons in cramped quarters. He would take his sweet time. As of now, there was only one good thing about it.

Rose moved as close to the wall as possible, pressing her side against the cold stones as she pulled out her parchment of potion's notes and set it, along with her potion's book, on her lap. Most would wonder why she had left so much room at their table and bench she sat on. It was because of him. Him and his sneer when he came near her, the way his nose scrunched like he smelled something foul, then way he sat on the edge of the bench and left as soon as close was over. This time, she would give him as much space as he needed and she was sure she was clean as a whistle and had her favorite perfume on as well. There would be no need for his distaste.

As usual, Scorpius came in the last minute and sat beside her. She pretended she didn't notice him, but the fact that he neither sneered nor sat on the very edge of his seat had her suspicious. Had her efforts been successful? Did he no longer think that she was repulsive, or had he just decided to ignore her completely.

"Hello." Rose eyed the boy beside her questionably. Now he speaks, was this some sort of joke on her? If so, she didn't want to give him any leeway...but mum had always taught her manners. She supposed she must use them to even the most...distasteful of sorts.

"Hello." Rose replied, still suspicious of his intentions but she might as well try and figure out what those intentions were couldn't she? Yes, that is what she would do. She offered him a small, and she meant just the barest lift of the tips of her lips, smile before opening her book to the page she knew they would be learning from that day. At least, she thought so considering they had concluded the previous page the last time they had been in class.

"How was your weekend?" Again, Malfoy was talking to her! Rose felt like narrowing her eyes and watching him skeptically but decided to try and play it cool. Try was the key word in that sentence. She wasn't a actress in anyone's opinion, but she could certainly try...

"It was pleasant, overall. Everyone loved the costume contest for Hallows Eve, though I've had some comments that we should have a party as well. Get the Devilsh Darins to come and sing, a party committee, and just things like that. How was yours?" Yes, while he had gone away she had all the complaints, well intended advice, and questions that needed to be answered. Meanwhile, he went off and enjoyed a weekend of peace and tranquility. Where was the justice in the world? Certainly siding with the Malfoys.

"Overall a waste of my time." Scorpius said lowly, and when Rose looked over at him she noticed his gaze was pointed at the newly entered professor. Where was their Potion's Professor? Scorpius' eyes seemed to narrow, his gray eyes slits of suspicion at the blue haired professor. Rose let herself stare at the professor as well.

Either a metamorphmagus, or someone was a eccentric for being punk or just different. It was hard to tell if it wasn't just a charm, potion gone wrong, or his traits coming out since his eyebrows and goatee were also blue. He was dressed in mostly black but his robes were trimmed in just the faintest hint of green. He had a red hook in one ear and on his finger was a solid gold ring. A color for each of the houses, that was certainly nothing she had heard a professor doing.

"Hello class, I am here as your substitute Potion's Professor after Professor Youland had her unfortunate accident Saturday night. You wouldn't have heard about it unless you were up at three in the morning." The substitute scanned everyone and was satisfied with what ever he found in their expressions.

"I am Professor Riven, and you should call me such at any time you see me, if that be in class or in the halls." Professor Riven stared at Scorpius in particular when he said that, and Scorpius glared at the man. Riven just seemed to smirk and move on. There was some sort of history between the two, and it intrigued Rose greatly.

"I will not play favorites on any students in my class and do not expect to get through my class by relying on your partner's talents. You shall be graded on your performance and knowledge of potion's and how to correctly brew them." Riven leaned back on his temporary desk and sat on the edge. He watched them for a few moments before pulling his potion's book and beginning to go through it.

"This is just a bloody mess..." Scorpius murmured under his breath, and she doubted he even knew he had done it. Rose wasn't sure what to do, it certainly wasn't any of her concern if he didn't get along well with the substitute...

"Page78." Professor Riven finally said, and Rose just smiled as everyone began to turn to their pages. She was already at the page. "Miss...Weasley is it?" Rose nodded and Riven continued. "Are you going to turn to your page?" Rose looked down at her page, it said 78.

"I'm already at my page, Professor." Rose said, showing him her book. He made a note on his page and seemed to be humming a tune softly. Call her crazy, but it almost sounded like Ring around the Rosie.

"Good, good...someone who comes prepared. See me after class, Miss Weasley, you too Mr. Malfoy." Professor Riven said distractedly, scanning the pages her was supposed to teach. "Everyone there?" Riven whirled around and slammed his down in front of a nervous Ravenclaw. A bit of dust flew up around the edges of the book as the girl had nearly jumped out of her seat but held on tightly to the wooden bench and leaned as far away as possible from their new professor. She nodded franticly and the professor picked up his book and set it on his desk.


	4. Chapter 3

Scorpius growled under his breath, a very low sounding growl that he didn't even himself. Considering the Weasel didn't turn to look at him like he was insane, he doubted she had heard it either. 'Professor Riven' might just create a whole new dish of problems for him. To think that he had to sit with that ba... Scorpius calmed himself and did his best to go through the class without seeming agitated. Since he always seemed stern and demeaning, it wasn't all that hard to act normal. At least, he had acted normal for himself.

Class seemed to drag on for him, he had to sit next to such a know-it-all. She raised her hand for every question. He didn't say nearly every question, no he said every single merlin forsaken question. If he could, he's charm her hands to stay by her sides at all times instead of being afraid her hand might go up and actually hit him. He sat as far from her as he could, but you never really knew with this little dudder.

Even though he had wished dearly for the lesson to end quickly, he was also dreading the end. 'Professor Riven' , Rose Weasley, and him together alone in a room wasn't exactly the best idea in the world. Either way, he couldn't disobey a professor so he just sat back in seat, stretched out his legs and crossed them, then crossed his arms over his chest.

Miss Prime and Proper next to him sat with her back straight, hands folded, and leaning forward slightly. What was she thinking? That she was going to get praised? Pffft. She would learn soon enough that stuff like that doesn't really happen.

"Miss Weasley." Professor Riven began, moving around his desk where he had been looking over some papers of his. Honestly, he wouldn't doubt it was something completely inappropriate for a professor to have. "I understand that you know all the answers, but it's not necessary for you to raise your hand all the time. Have you ever thought that it might be the least bit intimidating for the other students? Or that the other students might think they don't need to answer because someone else already has their hand raised?'

Rose looked slightly shocked, but she hid it quickly. She seemed to think about it for a moment. Of course she hadn't thought about any of that. The little Ravenclaw didn't really care about all that. She was the great and power Rosetta Weasley, daughter of Ronald and Hermione Weasley. The two people who had helped the boy who lived, the greatest bloody wizard in this generation according to the Daily Prophet.

"I see... well here is a suggestion. Get out a piece of parchment and simply write the answers done, and don't do it with eagerness either. Do it slow and hope no one notices, because it can also intimidate people like Mr. Malfoy here." Professor Riven looked over at him and Scorpius kept his gaze steady and neutral. He wouldn't retaliate, that's what Professor Riven wanted. Rose seemed to crack a smile though, screw her. He looked away at the wall, some remains of an explosion of an idiot that had somehow gotten into advanced potions. She had been testing a theory and it had blown up in her face. Fat chance she'd end up being the potion's mistress she wanted to be.

"Now Mr. Malfoy." Scorpius didn't look at Professor Riven and the professor cleared his throat. "Mr. Malfoy." Scorpius looked over with a raised eyebrow. "Yes professor?" He asked in a sickening sweet voice.

Professor Riven narrowed his eyes. "None of that now, I'd hate to send you to detention now." Professor Riven leaned back on his desk and crossed his arms, staring steadily at him for a moment before continuing. "I know we don't have the greatest history but please respect me and my place here in Hogwarts. I've turned around, changed my ways, and I'm trying to make my life better." Scorpius didn't believe a word of it. Once a man went to the dark side, you could never come back out.

Scorpius just stared at Professor Riven for a moment, eyes baring into his before a slow smirk curved his lips. "So, your really trying to change? I think before you change, you should try tying up your loose ends or everything will unravel, don't you think?" Scorpius paused for a moment, only to let what he said sink in to the professor. Recognition light the professor's eyes so Scorpius continued. "You really wouldn't want me going to the Headmistress and telling her what kind of person you are do you?"

Fear flashed in Fabian Riven's eyes, and for a moment it was eight years in the past back when the trust Fabian had with Scorpius had shattered. He hadn't even fully understood then, what was going on. Now that he was old enough to understand...it sickened him. It was because Scorpius had never told anyone, not another soul, that Fabian had gotten the job here.

"I didn't think so. Now, we have some more classes that we have to attend to so we'll need a note from you to excuse us for being late." Scorpius stood and Professor Riven just narrowly stared at him.

"You wouldn't dare." The professor finally said, walking around his desk no doubt to write those notes for them.

Scorpius chuckled and crossed his own arms, his gaze darkening. "You willing to bet on that, professor?" He asked, almost having forgotten that Rose was even sitting there watching things with a mixture of fear, fascination,and fret in her eyes.

Professor Riven didn't answer, just took his quill and began to write their notes. He handed a note to Rose first, and she stood with a smile and took it. "Thank you professor." She murmured before gathering her stuff. She took her sweet time too, most likely trying to be noisy and listen in on everything she could.

Professor wrote his note with just as efficiently. Rose was at the door by then though, her hand on the door as the professor held out the note. Rose slowly opened it, and Scorpius took the note with a quick grab and turned on his heel to follow the red head out the door.

"I really am trying to change."

Scorpius laughed, and a new group of students, third years from Hufflepuff and Gryffindor began to file in. "Sure you are, Professor." He replied over his shoulder and slide between the door frame and the students rushing to get the best seats.

Scorpius couldn't see Rose anymore, most likely off to what ever class she had next. Good for her, she must have life so much easier than he did. Son of a Death Eater, he sort of understood the Professor's position. Of course, the Professor had done the crime but Scorpius hadn't done a thing to deserve the stares and whispers he had sometimes. He hadn't even been conceived then. Yet, here he was paying for it. It must have been the Headmistress trying to show people that just because your parents were evil doesn't mean your all bad, because in a million years he never would have expected to have become Head Boy.

Turning around the corner, he decided it might actually be an interesting year. He wasn't even sure anyone else noticed what was going on as much as he did. He was forbidden, mysterious, and a loner. He could notice anything from the way people could work hard and no one else would notice and to the way the head girl's lower lip had gotten plumper, or was he just trying to prolong his own torture of what he could never have?

* * *

It was about an hour before his rounds, but Scorpius needed some time with his comrades. He walked from dinner, his full stomach content now that it was fed, and descended into the darkness of the Slytherin Dungeons. He entered the room easily, muttering the password without stopping his stride and entering the room with all the arrogance of a king.

"Scorpius." Warren Davis greeted him, and Scorpius smiled back. An outcast like him, Warren's grandfather had also been a known death eater. The family Warren had been raised with had been large, and he would create a spectacle of himself using magic. The family had been with half blood wizards, so it wasn't a shock when a five year old would have snakes seeping from his clothes and scaring all the girls there. He was a flirt as well, he had no boundaries that people sometimes called the house division.

Scorpius walked over and noticed Russel McNair sitting there too. The Slytherin wasn't an outcast, but he wasn't popular either. Scorpius could tolerate him, but he didn't know the boy too well. Russel mostly kept to himself and didn't talk about life at home too much. He also didn't have any pictures of personal items around his bed. Russel would usually avoid any talk about his personal life as well. Much more of a reason not to trust him.

Warren and Russel had both been 'recruited' as well though, so it was like a small group of comrades there in a corner of the Slytherin Common Room. Russel cast a silencing charm to protect them from prying ears, and Scorpius knew what the subject of their conversation would be already. It was going to be about his weekend 'vacation'.

"Did you get to see his face?" Warren asked after a few moments of comfortable silence. Scorpius shook his head, clearly aggravated at this. As of yet, no one had seen the man's face, if it even was a man. This new dark lord was troublesome, and would only be an annoyance to the Malfoy name. Draco Malfoy had no desire to make his father's mistakes, and honestly Scorpius just wanted to go on with a normal life. Would that really happen? No, because there was always some evil lord wanting to take over the world that will try and ruin the peace that others tried to keep.

"I didn't, and we had talked for a good hour on what he needed me to do and not once did he ever really move from his position. He sounds sick though, what kind of dark lord is that?" Scorpius sneered, not impressed by this 'dark lord'. He certainly had a corrupt mind for it, but did he have the power and strength to pull this all off? Scorpius was a bit of a skeptic, and that part of him didn't believe that the dark lord really could.

"I wonder why he doesn't show his face, do you think he has facial disfigurement?" Warren asked, leaning forward with a grin on his face. Scorpius could almost tell that Warren had a million different reasons that the dark lord didn't show his face. Scorpius just chucked and shrugged.

"I don't think we'll be finding out anytime soon now will we?" Russel spoke out, lounging out on his leather chair. He stared at the ceiling and Scorpius wondered what the boy must be thinking. Perhaps he had any idea why the dark lord would cover his face.

There was a comfortable silence for a while, Scorpius had closed his eyes and began to listen to the world around him and after that he went into a world all his own. His mother was safe, his father didn't have to worry, he didn't have people staring and whispering...

Thunder rolled loud enough to slightly shake the things inside the dungeon. Scorpius sighed and resigned that he didn't really want to go do his rounds ust get. It was closer to the sky which was closer to the lightning and the screaming girls. As it was, a few of the Slytherin girls were squealing and huddling close together. Pathetic. If the slytherins were acting like this, he didn't want to hear it from any of the other houses either.

ATTENTION ALL STUDENTS! EVERYONE PLEASE MAKE THEIR WAY TO THE GREAT HALL IMMEDIATELY! THIS IS NOT A DRILL AND IF ANYONE ISN"T THERE IN THE NEXT TEN MINUTES WILL RECIEVE A DETENTION FOR DISOBEYING THE HEADMISTRESS!

Scorpius stood immediately and could only guess that the thunder hadn't really been thunder. The dark lord had raised the stakes and attacked Hogsmeade that night. Considering the understanding looks he was getting from Warren and Russel they knew what was going on as well. Scorpius gathered all the Slytherins together and made sure that everyone was out of the dormitories before leaving the Slytherin Common Room and meeting halfway to the Great Hall with the Hufflepuffs. Scorpius moved to the front and had Warren and Russel help him in the back to make sure that everyone made their way and didn't lollygag behind.

Scorpius lead the group into the Great Hall and a few students that must have been in the library or snogging in some of the darker places of Hogwarts. He hadn't seen the red mane of a certain ravenclaw and he stared at the great oak doors of the Great Hall for a quick moment. He almost expected her to rush in at that moment, having taken care of the Ravenclaws and perhaps even the Gryffindors. She didn't appear so he started towards the Headmistress.

The students began to sit at their tables, and there were some like him heading towards the other end of the hall in hopes of a better seat or just because that's where they usually would sit anyway. He was about to the headmistress when the doors opened again and the Gryffindors and Ravenclaws filing in. Rose was walking backwards in front of them, wand up and ready for anything that might happen on their way. It must have been her wand that opened the doors as well, because they were held back. Scorpius looked towards the Headmistress again and missed Rose closing the door and walking towards him.

It came as a shock when her hand grabbed his should and turned him around right before he began to walk up the few stairs to get to the Headmistress. Scorpius raised an eyebrow, an amused smile on his face as he looked at hers. "Were you planning on letting me do the rounds by myself or were you planning on starting late?" Ahh, was it already that late? Oh how the time flies.

"What I was planning on doing is none of your concern Weasel. It wasn't my idea to have everyone pair up for their rounds. In fact, we hadn't even gotten to pick our 'couples' now did we?" Scorpius responded, his tone dry and challenging her to respond.

"If you were planning to skip out on your duties, it's my job as Head Girl to confront you. Even if you are Head Boy, it doesn't mean you get to slack off." Rose responded, not skipping a beat. Her body slightly shook, and he guessed it was fear more than anger. Scorpius stared straight into her blue eyes...her beautiful blue eyes...He gave himself a mental shake and just raised his eyebrows at her.

"I was planning on being there, just had to finish a few things before I had to meet up with the bushy haired freak of nature. Can you really blame me for trying to spend as much time away from you as I could? I already have you invading my personal space in the Head's Common Room, don't need to spend anymore time with you after that." Oh yeah, he'd forgotten to mention Potions as well but she must have gotten the clue.

Hurt flashed through her eyes and her shoulders sunk. A bit of regret coursed through him but he didn't act on it. Perhaps if they had been alone, but not in front of so many people. Even then, he might not. She was torture for him, the way she laughed and would act with her family. She was so free of everything, and people looked up to her. There were no whispers and stares, at least not the kind he received. She didn't know how lucky she was...

"Well, next time just arrive on time and I'll try not to stink up your hair got it?" Rose turned, and Scorpius might have seen a glimmer of a tear in her right eye. He looked after her as she walked with her head held high towards where her friends and family were waiting. Albus Potter glared at him, and Scorpius couldn't help himself. He grinned back and turned around. Potter thought he was so much better than him did he? Perhaps he was right...

"Headmistress, what's going on?" Scorpius asked, having reached the teacher's table with a few steps. Professor Riven seemed cool, calm, and collected. Professor Flitwick was fidgeting, Professor Longbottom was listening to what ever Madam Harriet, the librarian, was saying. Professor Bletchly just stared at him and the Headmistress, who had turned to see him there.

"Oh, Mr. Malfoy. It seems there has been a disturbance in Hogsmeade, that's all. We just want to make sure all of our students are safe if things start to travel up here in the middle of the night." Headmistress McGonagall said, smiling at Scorpius kindly. Scorpius smile back and nodded. A disturbance? Scorpius could have laughed. There was a full out attack on Hogsmeade going on right now.

"If you could go sit down, I'm going to do a quick check to make sure that everyone is here." Scorpius nodded once and turned on his heel and walked quickly down the steps and to his seat at the Slytherin table. As if on que, Clarisse moved closer to him and smiled.

Clarisse moved next to him and leaned her arms on the table as she regarding him. "Somethings different tonight, what's up?" She raised an eyebrow at him and tried to think of what it might be, or at least that's what Scorpius guessed she might be doing from the way she was acting.

She snapped her fingers and sat straight. "You had to sit next to Rosie Weasel for two hours and then she just chewed you out and your ticked off." Scorpius smirked and leaned forward., taunting her.

"Maybe. Or maybe you think I've begun to fancy her and your jealous."

Clarisse seemed to actually think about it for a moment, which surprised Scorpius. "Do you?" Clarisse said softly, leaning forward and whispering it to him. She didn't seem hurt, just considerate. "I won't tell anyone if you do, I'm just curious." Scorpius couldn't believe she thought he was serious. He scowled at her.

"Of course not, I feel bad for which ever bloke she does end up with." Scorpius responded and Warren and Russel materialized behind him.

"Who we talking about now?" Warren asked, sitting down on the other side of Scorpius, and Russel next to Warren. Russel stared at Clarisse for a moment, and Clarisse met his gaze with a small smile. Russel looked away, at the crowd and her smile fell. Scorpius noted this in the back of his mind before turning to answer Warren.

"Rose Weasley." He said simply, and an amused smiled played over Warren's lips.

"The Rose among the claws in this case." Warren grinned and leaned against the table. "Well, she is a bit reluctant, but she's actually very interesting if you get to know her." He said simply, shrugging his shoulders. "I flirted with her for a while, but found someone a bit more interesting for a conquest."

Scorpius chuckled, knowing his friend too well. He was always looking for something. Really, you could blame him for keep searching. For him, there was only one. Warren was part Veela, not too much but enough for the mate to apply. It was frustrating for the tall dark haired man, because he would see her face in his mind nightly, but it wasn't a very clear picture. It was too foggy to really see who it was, or what she even looked like. Scorpius had seen Warren try to describe her, but all he could come up with was beautiful. Well, that wasn't much to go on. It was Warren's theory that he had to kiss the girl, not just see her, for him to know it was the right girl.

Russel sighed and ran a hand through his chestnut hair, Scorpius wondered idly what might be going through his head. He doubted he'd ever be able to predict what went through his head, but so far he'd been loyal and a good friend to him.

Clarisse leaned forward and no doubt felt left out. "You actually went after her?" She asked, incredulously. Warren shrugged and winked at her. "I've gone after everyone, sweet heart." Clarisse thought about it and sat back down. "True." She concluded. "We had our fun in my fourth year." Hmm, that's right they went out briefly hadn't they?

An owl flew into the Great Hall, and landed infront of the Headmistress. The Great Hall hushed as the Headmistress took the letter it had and opened it. She read through it's contents, and seemed to reread it. "Scorpius Malfoy. Please come forward."

Scorpius' heart beat quickly, and he wondered if it was a letter telling her that he had a meeting with the new dark lord. Would he be expelled or warned? Put under constant watch by the professors and perfects. He stood up with a calm facade over his face, even still. He was a Malfoy after all, it was in his blood to appear always at ease. He walked forward and stood before the Great Hall, in front of the Headmistress.

Professor McGonagall seemed like she didn't even want to say a word, that she didn't have to say what she had discovered in the letter. She looked at the note. She spoke softly, looking at the letter and seemed to read it from the page. "I regret to inform you..."


	5. You Are Forwarned

Just a quick note on here, I shall be rewriting this story. I have developed my talents further and believe that I can create a better story if rewritten from the beginning. This will include more characters, more information on what's going on, and other fun little facts added in to fatten the content. I shall also have little treats at the bottom of my stories so stay tuned!


	6. The Revision

New Story is up for all those waiting for it!


End file.
